Why You So Stupid, Cupid?
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: JONAS L.A. Nick and Macy decide to play matchmaker for Joe and Stella. But how can you help others with their relationship issues when you can't even face up to your own? Nacy! Full summary inside. Also contains Joella and Kevin/OC. Please review! x
1. Trailer

A/N- Ok, so this has been in my head way too long for me not to write it down! This is going to be a multi-chapter, and this is only the trailer! I'm not good at writing previews/trailers/synopsis so I hope it's ok! Hopefully the story will be a lot better than this! The first chapter will be uploaded shortly, I just need to finish it...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own JONAS L.A. or any of the characters or familiar elements associated with this story. I only own the idea, a laptop and a word processor. Oh, and a bunch of other things which really aren't important to you guys!

:)

_x__

* * *

_

_When they notice that their friends may need a shove in the right direction if they are ever going to find happiness together..._

"**Ok, this has gone on too long..."**

_...Two unlikely, clueless cupids pick up their bows and arrows and set off to save the day._

"**Meddling is such an ugly word. I prefer to call it taking matters into your own hands..."**

_But, how can they help others with their relationship problems, if they can't even see that the one could be right in front of them?_

"**How could I not have noticed it before?"**

"**Noticed what before?"**

"**How much you mean to me..."**

__

Starring...

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas

"**I don't even know what we're doing anymore..."**

Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa

"**I don't want to make the same mistake Joe and Stella did..."**

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas

"**What are you even doing here?..."**

Chelsea Staub as Stella Malone

"**We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be..."**

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas

"**I never thought I'd find someone who understood me..."**

_And_

Jennifer Stone as Abigail Fitch

"**Are you serious? I love chocolate tacos..."**

__

Why You So Stupid, Cupid?

_A Nacy Love Story_

_Coming only to Fan Fiction_

_July 2010_

* * *

Ok, so there was a really bad preview of my story! Sorry for the suckiness of that, but the story will be better! Pinky swear!

:) x


	2. Frustration

A/N- Ok, so here is chapter one of my new multichapter! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- See trailer for disclaimer

Enjoy!

x

**Frustration**

"Look at those two over there. Seriously, these days I can't tell whether their flirting or fighting" Nick Lucas commented, turning to Macy Misa, his best friend and self-acclaimed Number 1 JONAS fan extraordinaire.

"I know right. I thought being here in L.A. would make them realise that they are meant to be together. But instead, it's turned into them avoiding each other throughout the day, and flirguing throughout the night. It's driving me crazy. All Stella talks about these days is how Joe is always with Vanessa" She replied, shoving a spoonful of delicious raspberry swirl ice cream into her mouth.

"Same here. Every conversation I have with Joe nowadays is about how much time Stella and Ben have been spending together recentl- wait a sec, what's flirguing?" Nick raised his head from the lyrics he had previously been scanning for errors, puzzled with his companion's choice of words.

"Oh, it's a mix of the words flirting and arguing. It's also my definition of the scene that's taking place over that a-way" She jerked her thumb towards the quarrelling couple that stood just yards away.

"Ahhh...I see now. Imaginative" He half smiled at his best friends...special word.

"Thanks" She beamed back, before swallowing another load of her frozen treat.

They watched silently as Stella turned on her heel, and stalked into the musical brothers' summer home, leaving a very disgruntled rock star in her wake. Sensing that the other two people were staring, he quickly made his escape round to the front of the big white house.

"Wow, I wonder what this one was about..." Macy placed her now empty bowl onto the floor beside her feet and turned so she was fully facing Nick.

"Probably the usual. Joe made some comment about how she was going on yet another date with Ben, Stella retaliated with the whole Vanessa's dog thing and then it just grew from there"

"I just don't understand. They're supposed to be together, not with other people. I mean, what happened? Before you guys left for tour they were totally loved up. Now, all of a sudden their friends again? It just doesn't seem right to me..."

"Same here" He paused, "Ok, this has gone on too long. We need a plan of action to get those two together once and for all. This vacation was supposed to be about enjoying ourselves, not having our eardrums burst by Romeo and Juliet"

"I don't know, Nick, wouldn't that be meddling? I mean, technically it's none of our business"

"Oh Macy, meddling is such an ugly word. I prefer to call it taking matters into our own hands" Nick flashed her a very rare, very devious smile.

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose I can't really say no. Count me in, Mr Lucas"

"Great! Ok, now we need a plan. But, we can't say it here. There will be a chance someone might hear. Ok, I got it. Let's meet tomorrow at the Coffee Shop. Leave at different times so it doesn't look as if we'll be together"

"Sure thing, Boss..."

* * *

Ok, so what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? I need to know! Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to get the story off to a start. The other chapters will be much longer.

So, yeah, review please. It means a lot! And if you're lucky, you may get a virtual cookie

:)

x


	3. Operation Joella

A/N- Ok, here is chapter two! I notice that Kevin hasn't been really mentioned in this story so far, so next chapter will involve lots of Kevin :) Because I love Kevin! Well, I hope you like it! A little short, once again, but I got kinda stuck for ideas!

Enjoy!

x

Disclaimer- See Trailer Chapter

* * *

Operation Joella

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Macy asked her partner in crime, while absentmindedly stirring the contents of her coffee cup around with her spoon. It was midday, and she and Nick were deciding about what to do with their Joe and Stella problem.

"Well, if I'm perfectly honest...I have no idea whatsoever" Nick replied with a chuckle, "Even though I'm three points shy of a genius, I'm not exactly the smartest when it comes to relationships. What about you, any good ideas?"

"I think we need to go with the easiest approach. Now, what weakness does Joe and Stella share, Apart from each other?" After only getting a blank stare in response, Macy sighed and continued, "C'mon Nick, you practically said it yourself last night! Joe is always complaining that Stella is spending too much time with Ben, and Stella really hates Vanessa, for one reason and one reason only. It's jealousy! They get jealous, real easy. Remember last year with the whole Van Dyke thing? We just need to recreate that, but on a bigger scale! We have to make Joe so jealous that he won't be able to rest until Stella is in his arms, so jealous that he would kill just to make Stella his."

"That's a very devious plan, Miss Misa. I'm impressed. But what happens if it backfires on us? We need a plan B, too"

"We could always lock them in an elevator together until they sort their problems out like on those old eighties' sitcoms" She suggested, with a huge grin that showed off every one of her pearly white teeth.

_She looks so cute when she smiles...- wait, what!_ Now the thought was in Nick's head, it wouldn't go. He looked down at his lap quickly, as to avoid eye contact. She's just a friend, just a friend. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid._

"Nick? Nick, are you even listening to me?" His thoughts were distracted by Macy, trying to draw his attention back to her by clicking in his face. He took a deep breath, smiled, and swatted her hand away playfully, only to be met with a huge electric shock, radiating through his body.

"Damn, Macy, I would expect that level of maturity from Joe, not you!" He remarked, his voice laced with feigned anger. Maybe if he ignored the feeling that had just swept through him when his hand touched Macy's, it would just go away.

"Hey, it was your idea to do something about Joe and Stella! I was only trying to recapture your attention after you zoned out!" She laughed, once again showing off nearly every grinning tooth in her mouth.

_Kill me now._

"Well, we've got our plan. Now all we need to do is put it into action. Who do we use to make Joe jealous?"

"Well, it has to be Ben. I mean, Joe already kinda hates him for going on that date with Stella. Plus, he's totally cute. A definite head turner" He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Macy thinking that a guy who _wasn't_ him as cute made his stomach churn.

"Well, ok, we'll use Ben. Now all we need to do is make Joe so jealous, he realises he can't live without Stella"

"Well, that's easy. Stella and Van Dyke weren't even together and he got bit by the green eyed bug then. All we need to do is make sure that Joe walks in on Stella and Ben kissing, or on a really romantic date. He'll be so heartbroken; he'll just have to let out all his feelings to you or Kevin. And, when he does, Stella will be listening"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. I mean, come on, who's the girl here? I happen to watch all the chick flicks. I know how these kind of things work"

* * *

So what did you think? Will Macy's plan work? And what is up with Nick? Please review, even if it's just to say that you hated it!

:)

x


End file.
